iHave A Big Brother
by Smayrie
Summary: Freddie Benson is psyched when he finds out that Logan Mitchell is actually his half brother, but he soon starts to feel differently when it seems as if Logan is taking everything that matters most to him.


**This is my second fanfic and first crossover, please enjoy and don't forget to review. I'll try my best to make this story interesting.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own iCarly or Big Time Rush**

'Why didn't anyone tell me?' Logan asked, looking from his mom to his dad. 'We weren't sure you were ready yet,' his dad replied. 'And mom –' Logan said, stopping himself, 'I can still call you that right?' 'Sure you can, you can call me whatever you want,' his mom answered.

'Mom you're okay with this?'

'Of course I am because I know that even if you go to your real mom, you'll always come back to me,' his mom said, squeezing his hands softly. 'You'll always be my mom no matter what,' Logan said.

'Son, we have to go now but I'll send your plane ticket to Seattle as soon as possible,' Logan's dad said, standing up. 'Logan, don't forget that we will always love you no matter,' Logan's mom said as she pecked him on his fore head and gave him a quick hug. 'Bye Mom, bye dad,' Logan said as he watched his parents leave. 'Bye Logan,' they chorused and left. They had always been the only parents he had ever known, but now that he knew he had another mother and half brother in Seattle, he didn't know what to think.

'Logan! What did your parents have to say?' Kendall asked as he walked into the room with James and Carlos right behind him. 'You guys don't have to pretend as if you didn't hear anything,' Logan said.

'Great! Because this is so awesome, I mean you're related to someone on iCarly, that is like huge,' James said, unable to contain his excitement.

'Yeah, and it's the Technical Producer Freddie, you guys already have something in common,' Kendall said.

'Yeah, you guys are both smart and you can get us into iCarly as guest stars!' Carlos said equally excited as he hi fived James.

Logan tried to listen to what his friends were saying but it all just got mixed up in his head and it all suddenly sounded like gibberish. They were so psyched about him being related to Freddie from iCarly that they couldn't even see how he really felt – unwanted. How could his own mother not want him? He hoped that when he met her, he will find a place in his heart to forgive her.

*****CROSSOVER*****

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Freddie asked his mom, his excitement shinning in his eyes. 'I didn't know how you would take it?' his mom replied. 'You didn't know how I would take it, this is, this is awesome! I have an older brother who is famous and I've got to go tell Carly,' Freddie said as he rushed out of the apartment. 'Freddie! Don't get too excited and hurt yourself!' Freddie's mom screamed as she watched him run out of the apartment. 'Okay mom, I'll try not to!' Freddie yelled back, still running.

'Carly! Spencer! Somebody open up!' Freddie screamed as he viciously knocked on the door. 'What's wrong with you Freddie? And this weird because I usually only ask Sam that question,' Spencer asked when he had opened the door. 'Is Carly home?' 'Yeah, Carly! Freddie is looking for you!' Spencer yelled as he walked up the stairs. 'I'm coming!' Carly yelled back as she rushed down the stairs.

'Carly! I have to tell you something you might never believe.'

'If it's about Sam, don't worry, nothing surprises me anymore.'

'No! It's not about Sam! It's about Logan Mitchell!'

'One of the guys from Big time Rush?'

'Yeah! My mom just told me that he's my half brother and he's coming to Seattle to live with us for a week.'

'Shut up! How is that even possible?'

'That's kinda a long story.'

'This could be huge, for you, for iCarly, I mean if his band agrees to guest star on our show.'

'So you wanna go to the Groovie Smoothie so we can celebrate and I can fill you in?'

'Yeah! But I gotta tell Spencer and text Sam to meet us there.'

'Okay.'

'Spencer! Freddie and I are going to the Groovie Smoothie!' Carly yelled.

'Okay!' Spencer yelled back.

'Come on Freddie let's go,' Carly said as she Freddie walked out of the room and shot the door behind them.

**THANKS FOR READING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
